Regarde-moi!
by Evanglyne
Summary: On m'a dit que tu étais mort. Enfin Sakura me l'a hurlé au visage. Dis ... Dis-moi, me regardes-tu de là-haut ? Mes rêves n'ont aucune importance, sans toi, je n'existe plus. Alors, regarde-moi, regarde-moi devenir toi. Regarde-moi accomplir tes rêves.
1. Prologue

Titre : Regarde-moi !

Auteur : Evanglyne

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à Masashi Kishimoto

Résumé : On m'a dit que tu étais mort. Enfin Sakura me l'a hurlé au visage. Dis… Dis-moi, me regardes-tu de là-haut ? Mes rêves n'ont aucune importance, sans toi, je n'existe plus. Alors, regarde-moi, regarde-moi devenir toi. Regarde-moi accomplir tes rêves.

Note de l'auteur : Désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes qui doivent sûrement rester.

* * *

Prologue

On m'a dit que tu étais mort. Enfin Sakura me l'a hurlé au visage.

« IL EST MORT. MORT. TU M'ENTENDS. il … il est mort, par ta faute »

Je me souviens bien de son poing sur mon visage, du vol plané que j'avais fait, au moins 5 mètres. Tu te rends compte de la force de cette fille.

Cela fait seulement 2 jours, mais j'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité.

Tu serais mort en me protégeant, tu as fait en sorte que personne ne vienne me chercher, que personne ne me trouve.

J'arrive difficilement à l'imaginer pour tout te dire, toi ne plus être vivant, c'est impensable pour moi.

Mais hier, ils m'ont montré ton corps, inerte, pale, si pale et tellement … tellement …

Comment as-tu pu mourir aussi facilement ?

Et tes rêves, tu en as fait quoi ?

Pourquoi es-tu parti sans moi ?

Tellement de questions sans réponses…

Je reste là, à regarder les oiseaux par la fenêtre. Tout cela me parait surnaturel.

Je ne serai même pas étonné de voir mes parents traverser le pas de la porte. Je tourne la tête vers ladite porte, sait-on jamais.

Mais non, rien, personne … Ils ne passeront pas cette porte, ni toi d'ailleurs et cela même si je donnais tout l'or du monde.

Dis… Dis-moi, me regardes-tu de là-haut ?

J'aime le croire. Un faible sourire étire mes lèvres. Oui, tu dois sûrement le faire, hein ?

Et puis même si tu ne le fais pas, je ferais en sorte que tu changes d'avis.

Que tu me regardes, que tu ne regardes que moi.

Mes rêves n'ont aucune importance, sans toi, je n'existe plus.

Alors, regarde-moi, regarde-moi devenir toi.

Regarde-moi accomplir tes rêves.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Bas les masques

Titre : Regarde-moi !

Auteur : Evanglyne

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à Masashi Kishimoto

Résumé : On m'a dit que tu étais mort. Enfin Sakura me l'a hurlé au visage.

Dis… Dis-moi, me regardes-tu de là-haut ? Mes rêves n'ont aucune importance, sans toi, je n'existe plus. Alors, regarde-moi, regarde-moi devenir toi. Regarde-moi accomplir tes rêves.

Note de l'auteur : Désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes qui restent sûrement.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Bas les masques !

Je laisse tomber le masque, fini les faux semblants, fini la mascarade.

Je vais simplement être toi, tout en étant moi.

La réalité de me revient en pleine face. Je suis seul, comme toujours, je l'ai toujours été.

Enfin sauf quand tu étais là, à mes côtés.

Dans mes gestes, dans ma façon d'être, dans mon comportement envers toi.

Toujours, j'ai toujours crier « REGARDE-MOI ».

Et aujourd'hui, je vais le crié de vive voix.

Tu vois, ce bandeau frontal, celui qui nous réunissait dans la même équipe.

Et regarde, je n'en ai plus besoin, plus maintenant. Je fis une croix dessus.

Je vais aller sur le plus haut sommet de Konoha, pour bien que tu me vois.

C'est décidé que je vais me poser sur la statue du quatrième. Le bandeau dans la main.

« REGARDE MOI, REGARDE MOI DEVENIR TOI »

Puis je lançai mon bandeau. Quittant Konoha. Quittant tous ces faux semblants.

La cavalerie ne tarda pas à arriver.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, es-tu devenu fou ?

Fou, peut-être, j'étais fou, fou de toi.

\- Sais-tu ce que cela signifie ?

Oui … oui je le sais, je le sais trop bien, puisque je suis devenu toi.

Il faut que je devienne fort pour réaliser tes souhaits. Pour être toi. Car tu l'est fort, tu l'as toujours été.

Sans plus de formalité, ils se sont jetés sur moi.

C'est tellement pathétique, tu ne crois pas ?

Regarde-moi … regarde-moi … regarde comment je fais pour m'en débarrasser.

Pour me débarrasser de ceux qui ont un jour dire être nos amis.

Ceux-là qui t'ont vite oublié, ceux-là qui sont trop vite passé à autre chose, ceux-là qui sont vite venu m'arrêter.

Alors regarde-moi partir, les laissant derrière moi.

Ils ne sont pas morts, j'ai bien fait attention. En souvenir peut-être.

Regarde-moi devenir fort. Regarde-moi instauré la paix dans ce monde.

Alors, regarde-moi, regarde-moi être toi.

Regarde-moi accomplir tes rêves.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Nous sommes un !

Titre : Regarde-moi !

Auteur : Evanglyne

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à Masashi Kishimoto

Résumé : On m'a dit que tu étais mort. Enfin Sakura me l'a hurlé au visage.

Dis… Dis-moi, me regardes-tu de là-haut ? Mes rêves n'ont aucune importance, sans toi, je n'existe plus. Alors, regarde-moi, regarde-moi devenir toi. Regarde-moi accomplir tes rêves.

Note de l'auteur : Désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes qui restent sûrement.

Note de l'auteur : Je remercie ceux et celles qui ont répondu à mon message. Alors avez-vous plus d'indice sur celui qui parle ? Je fais durer encore un peu le suspense. J'aime bien cette idée.

Amaranphine penses que c'est Sasuke qui parle, puisque pour elle, il n'y a que Naruto qui a des rêves.

Pour Yume U, une intuition lui pousse à penser que c'est aussi Sasuke qui parle.

Il n'y a que Liamene qui pense que c'est Naruto qui parle à Sasuke.

J'attends de voir vos réactions par rapport à ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Nous sommes un !

Il n'y a plus ni Sasuke, ni Naruto. Il n'existe plus. Il y a juste un nous.

Car nous sommes devenu un. Je suis devenu toi.

Regarde-moi, regarde-moi devenir fort.

L'image de ton corps me revient sans cesse en mémoire.

Comment étais-tu mort ?

Qui avait bien pu te faire ça ?

Ton corps si inerte, si pale, ne dégageait déjà plus de chaleur quand on me l'a montré.

Cette chaleur, preuve de ta vie, elle n'était plus là et n'y serait plus jamais.

Dis-moi, as-tu tournée ton regard sur moi ?

Me regardes-tu maintenant ?

As-tu posé tes si jolis yeux sur moi ?

J'aimerais les revoir, tes yeux, si profond, si beau et tellement toi.

Tes yeux … quelque chose m'avait intrigué lorsque j'avais vu ton corps.

Tes yeux … il y avait des larmes de sang.

Tes yeux … celui qui t'avait éloigné de moi, te les avait pris.

Quelle enflure. Ces yeux, tes yeux, ce sont les miens.

Ce sont les miens, puisque je vais devenir toi.

Je parti à la recherche de l'homme qui t'avait pris à moi.

Difficile d'avoir des indices, Konoha avait déjà cherché.

Ils voulaient les récupérer, dans quel but, allait savoir.

Mais moi, j'étais devenu toi, alors je pouvais le trouver.

Cela me prit plusieurs semaines. Interminable pour moi.

Vengeance, vengeance, mon corps le crié de toute part.

Je voulais me venger de cet homme. Le faire souffrir. Lui faire regretter.

Le mal qu'il t'avait fait, le mal qu'il m'avait fait, car après tout je suis devenu toi.

Un sourire sadique étira me lèvre lorsque je lui arrachai les yeux.

Qu'il ressente la souffrance que tu avais connue.

Il ne te les avait sûrement pas enlevés lorsque tu étais vivant.

Mais moi je m'en fiche, regarde-moi te venger, regarde-moi nous venger.

J'avais récupéré tes yeux. Ces yeux pour lesquels je me damnerais.

Ces yeux là que tu posais sur moi.

Je veux voir avec tes yeux, regarde-moi devenir un peu plus toi.

J'avais fini par me les implanter juste à côté du corps sanglant de celui qui t'avait tué.

Vengeance, ce mot était tellement délicieux sur mes lèvres.

Maintenant je pouvais pleinement commencer.

Alors, regarde-moi, regarde-moi être toi.

Regarde-moi accomplir tes rêves.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Assez fort maintenant

Titre : Regarde-moi !

Auteur : Evanglyne

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à Masashi Kishimoto

Résumé : On m'a dit que tu étais mort. Enfin Sakura me l'a hurlé au visage.

Dis… Dis-moi, me regardes-tu de là-haut ? Mes rêves n'ont aucune importance, sans toi, je n'existe plus. Alors, regarde-moi, regarde-moi devenir toi. Regarde-moi accomplir tes rêves.

Note de l'auteur : Désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes qui restent sûrement.

Note de l'auteur : Alors avez-vous changé d'avis sur qui parle ? Et bien sans plus tarder, la révélation ….

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Assez fort maintenant

Cela faisait deux mois que tu n'étais plus.

Mais ton visage continuait d'apparaitre lorsque je fermais les yeux.

Cela ne me déplaisait pas au début. J'aimais te voir. J'aimerais te revoir.

Mais je ne pouvais pas, pas tant que tu n'auras pas ton regarde sur moi.

J'avais fini par ne plus dormir. Juste me concentrer sur tes rêves.

Devenir fort été la première étape et avec celle-là, regarder à travers tes yeux.

On me connaissait pour être ton fantôme, revenu d'entre les morts pour accomplir tes rêves.

J'avais changé de coiffure et aussi de vêtement, avec ta marque, j'avais teint mes cheveux.

J'étais devenu encore plus toi.

Me regardais-tu maintenant ?

Apparemment, quand Konoha avait appris que j'avais tes yeux, ils sont partis à ma poursuite.

Je me souviens, j'avais croisé Sakura. Elle avait eu un choc, mon changement physique était radical.

« Reviens avec nous à Konoha, reviens auprès de tes amis »

Mes amis … à par toi, je n'en avais pas. J'avais secoué la tête.

« Fufufu, mes amis, tu dis »

Je lui avais ri au visage. Le sien était devenu de plus en plus pale.

« Tu ne deviendras jamais lui !»

Ah bon et toi, penses-tu que je ne pourrais jamais être toi ?

Je ne serai jamais entièrement toi, je le sais, je ne suis pas stupide.

« Tu ES stupide, tu ES un monstre »

Elle avait bien insisté sur sa phrase.

« Tu n'es que son fantôme, tu ne seras jamais comme lui »

Regarde la, après qu'elle m'est dit qu'on été amis, elle me sort ça.

Elle me prend réellement pour un idiot.

J'aurais dû la tuer quand je suis partie de Konoha.

Après tout, elle ne fait pas partie de ton rêve, de ce fait pas du mien.

Je n'avais pas mis longtemps à me déplacer pour faire mourir un chidori dans son ventre.

« Comment … Comment peux-tu l'utiliser »

Elle avait dit cela entre deux cracha de sang.

Je retirai mon bras de son ventre.

Comment, c'est très simple, tout simplement parce que je suis devenu toi.

Je lui souris, pas d'un sourire compatissant, non juste d'un sourire sadique et fou.

« Tu … tu … es … devenu … fou »

Elle m'avait dit ça dans son dernier soupir de vie.

Fou, je le suis. Je ne m'en cache pas.

M'as-tu regardé la tuer ?

M'as-tu regardé mettre un terme à sa poursuite sans espoir ?

J'étais partie, laissant son corps là, sans vie, comme le tien.

Étais-tu fière de moi ?

M'en voulais-tu pour l'avoir tuer ?

Un rire fou et sadique s'échappait de mes lèvres.

Je me sentais bien, si bien.

J'ai appris que j'étais devenu un Nekunin de rang S, en seulement deux mois.

J'étais devenu assez fort.

Alors, regarde-moi, regarde-moi être toi.

Regarde-moi accomplir tes rêves.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Juste moi

Titre : Regarde-moi !

Auteur : Evanglyne

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à Masashi Kishimoto

Résumé : On m'a dit que tu étais mort. Enfin Sakura me l'a hurlé au visage.

Dis… Dis-moi, me regardes-tu de là-haut ? Mes rêves n'ont aucune importance, sans toi, je n'existe plus. Alors, regarde-moi, regarde-moi devenir toi. Regarde-moi accomplir tes rêves.

Note de l'auteur : Désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes qui restent sûrement.

Note de l'auteur : Et oui j'ai osé faire ça. Ce chapitre m'est venu en parlant avec Amaranphine et en lisant la review de Yume U. Alors je vous remercie pour ce boost d'inspiration. Par contre votre avis m'intéresse beaucoup et je penses qu'il y en a une qui va se suicider si je continus comme ça.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Juste moi

Les mois s'écoulèrent, je cherchais le meilleur moyen de pouvoir accomplir tes rêves.

Ceux-là qui été devenu mien, alors je peux dire maintenant que ce sont mes rêves que je vais accomplir.

Ils avaient construit une tombe pour toi. Juste à côté de celle de tes parents.

Les regardes-tu, eux ? Et moi dans tout ça.

Qu'étais-je pour toi ?

Pour moi, tu étais tout. Puisque je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi, je veux être toi.

Il fallait que je le vois, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Que je pose une dernière fois mes yeux sur ce qui fut un jour toi.

Je le savais que tu n'étais plus, mais pourtant cela ne semblait pas vouloir s'imprimer en moi.

J'imaginais toujours, toujours, qu'un jour, au détour d'une ruelle, tes yeux se posent sur moi.

J'ai envie que tu me regardes, comme moi je t'ai regardé pendant toutes ces années.

Je n'ai jamais eu le courage, tu sais, de te le dire.

J'avais réussi assez facilement à entrer dans Konoha.

Me faufilant telle l'ombre que j'étais devenu, ton ombre.

Arrivant sans grand mal auprès de ta tombe.

Mon regard se posa sur celle-ci.

Je lisais l'épitaphe, encore et encore, pour l'encré en moi.

Tu n'étais plus et ne sera jamais plus.

Je n'étais que ton ombre après tout. Une pâle copie de toi.

Personne ne pourrait jamais être toi, mis à part toi.

Mais j'avais toujours cette envie de devenir toi.

Me regardes-tu ?

Me regardes-tu, là devant ta tombe. Pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Non c'était impossible, je ne pouvais pas devenir toi.

Je ne pouvais pas plus être toi. J'étais déjà suffisamment toi.

Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je réaliserai quand même tes rêves.

Je serai juste moi, tout en étant toi. Un mélange de nous.

J'étais mort avec toi ce jour-là.

Il manquait quelque chose sur ta tombe, je le rajoutai.

Ne t'inquiète pas, le temps viendra où nous serons de nouveau ensemble.

J'essuyai les dernières larmes tout en me relevant, un sourire aux lèvres.

Je me décidai à partir accomplir tes rêves.

Il me manquait encore quelque chose pour cela.

Alors, regarde-moi, regarde-moi être moi, tout en étant toi.

Regarde-moi accomplir tes rêves.

 **Le lendemain sur la tombe, on pouvait lire :**

« Ici repose Sasuke Uchiwa et Naruto Uzumaki

Jeunes ninjas de Konoha

Deux amis, deux frères, deux meilleurs amis

Et surtout deux âme-sœur.

Nous sommes un, mon amour.

Alors attend moi ! »


	6. Chapitre 5 : Du temps

Titre : Regarde-moi !

Auteur : Evanglyne

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à Masashi Kishimoto

Résumé : On m'a dit que tu étais mort. Enfin Sakura me l'a hurlé au visage.

Dis… Dis-moi, me regardes-tu de là-haut ? Mes rêves n'ont aucune importance, sans toi, je n'existe plus. Alors, regarde-moi, regarde-moi devenir toi. Regarde-moi accomplir tes rêves.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Du temps

Il m'en aura fallu du temps.

Beaucoup trop de temps, trop de temps loin de toi.

J'ai fini par détruire entièrement l'Akastuki.

Avec ma rage et mon désespoir,

Avec mon envie de vengeance,

Avec mon envie de réaliser tes rêves,

J'avais mis 4 long mois à le faire.

Je te comprends maintenant, ces sentiments, ils m'avaient rendu tellement plus fort.

Mon nom était de nouveaux associés à celui d'un monstre.

Un tueur sans aucune pitié, un tueur fou sans aucun sentiment.

Pourtant, tu sais, il m'en reste des sentiments.

Ceux que j'ai envers toi, ceux-là même qui m'ont conduit jusque-là.

C'était la première étape de ton rêve.

Instauré la paix dans le monde, pour ne plus qu'aucune personne ne souffrent comme nous.

Pour ne plus qu'un fils doive tuer ses parents.

Pour ne plus qu'un frère doive tuer sa famille.

Pour ne plus qu'un parent se sacrifie pour son enfant.

Pour ne plus que personne ne meurt pour un village.

J'avais par la même occasion restauré entièrement la fierté de ton clan.

J'avais fait éclater la vérité aux yeux du monde.

L'abomination d'un village envers ses membres.

L'abomination d'un village envers un enfant.

Je m'en fichais d'être un monstre.

Tant que tes yeux étaient rivés sur moi.

Alors, regarde-moi, regarde-moi être moi, tout en étant toi.

Regarde-moi debout devant Konoha.

La dernière étape de ton rêve.

Regarde-moi … Regarde-moi … Regarde-moi …

Détruire le village qui nous a tous les deux transformé en monstre.

Détruire le village qui a fait de nous des tueurs.

Détruire le village qui nous avait détruits.

Détruire le village qui nous avait séparés tellement de temps.

« REGARDE-MOI »

Ce fut les derniers mots prononcé avant la destruction de Konoha.

Alors, regarde-moi, regarde-moi être moi, tout en étant toi.

Regarde-moi accomplir tes rêves.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Ensemble

Titre : Regarde-moi !

Auteur : Evanglyne

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à Masashi Kishimoto

Résumé : On m'a dit que tu étais mort. Enfin Sakura me l'a hurlé au visage.

Dis… Dis-moi, me regardes-tu de là-haut ? Mes rêves n'ont aucune importance, sans toi, je n'existe plus. Alors, regarde-moi, regarde-moi devenir toi. Regarde-moi accomplir tes rêves.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Ensemble

J'étais devant ta tombe, seul vestige d'un village détruit.

J'étais couvert de sang, le mien, le leur, on ne pouvait les distinguer.

Je m'en fichais bien. Car aujourd'hui était le dernier jour.

M'as-tu regardé tout ce temps ?

M'as-tu regardé ces derniers mois ?

M'as-tu regardé devenir toi ?

M'as-tu regardé accomplir tes rêves ?

J'en suis sûr aujourd'hui, ton regard ne peut être que sur moi.

Il n'y a rien d'autre à voir ici.

J'étais réellement devenu fou.

J'avais perdu une partie de moi.

La partie la plus importante de ma vie.

La partie la plus importante qui me fessait resté moi.

Aujourd'hui est le dernier jour.

Le dernier jour où je suis loin de toi.

Tu étais moi âme-sœur.

Celui-ci qui fessait de moi un être entier.

Aujourd'hui est le dernier jour.

Le dernier jour où je suis toi.

Car bientôt je redeviendrais moi.

Et je pourrais enfin être à tes côtes.

C'est sur un dernier sourire un peu fou, que je plantai un kunei dans mon cœur.

La place où tu as toujours été.

Mes paupières se fermaient, inlassablement et définitive, dans ce monde.

Lorsque je les rouvrais, tu étais là, devant moi.

Tes yeux qui m'avaient tant hanté, étaient enfin posés sur moi.

Tu avais un sourire en coin, un de ceux que tu avais toujours eu envers moi.

Alors, je souris de toutes mes dents.

J'étais enfin redevenu moi, à côté de toi.

« Urusatonkachi »

Ce mot me fit fondre en larme, il m'avait tant manqué.

Tu me pris dans tes bras, ta chaleur m'enivra.

« Je t'ai toujours regardé, dobe »

Tes mots, ta voix, ton corps, ils m'avaient tous horriblement manqué.

J'étais enfin entier, dans tes bras.

« Merci »

C'est sur ce mot, le tien, que je finis par t'embrasser.

Au moins ici, il n'y avait plus village, plus de personnes à protéger.

Il y avait juste nous et juste l'éternité pour s'aimer.


End file.
